Something Sweet
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Ian and Lasercorn had their first fight and are angry with each other. What happens when they both agree to help Mari bake cupcakes fo her bake sale? *Iancorn one-shot*


**Hey guys! I wrote this Iancorn one-shot as a birthday gift for my friend robotiancornattack. She was one of the first to review my stories, and I'm happy that she's still reading them. She's an amazing Iancorn fanfic writer, so go read some of her stories. Thanks for reading, Media Monkeys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Ian stood on the opposite side of the kitchen clearly not happy with this situation. He looked over to the other side where Lasercorn was avoiding him. It had not been a good time for either of the boys considering they had their first big fight as a couple a few days ago.<p>

They wouldn't even be in the same room if they both hadn't promised Mari to help her out with baking cupcakes for her bake sale. But, just because they were working on this together did not mean they weren't still furious with each other.

"Look I know you guys are mad with each other, but we have to get this done before three o'clock tomorrow. Besides, I don't see why you guys are still fighting anyway."

"Ask him, he started it."

"Yeah, right after you did," Ian countered back.

"Enough!" Mari shouted, "Now listen, we have three dozen cupcakes to make, and I already have one batch in the oven. All I need you guys to do is put the rest of the batter into those pans and put frosting on the ones in the oven when they're done. Can you two do that?"

"Yeah," they both mumbled in unison.

"Good, because I have to run and get some more eggs from the store. The rest of the guys will be here later," Mari said grabbing her keys, "And while I'm gone I want you two to make up. You guys are too cute together to be mad at each other."

"Yeah, whatever," Lasercorn huffed, making Ian role his eyes.

When Mari left neither Lasercorn or Ian moved from their spots, they just stood there for awhile not wanting to look at each other. It took a few more minutes for either of them to say anything, but ultimately Ian spoke first.

"Ok, we don't have to speak to each other, but let's at least get this done… for Mari."

"Whatever."

Ian let out an angry sigh as he slid on the oven mitts. He pulled the baked cupcakes out carefully and laid them on the stove-top. He waited for them to cool down, and then walked over to where Lasercorn was to retrieve the frosting. When he got there, he couldn't help but get angry that Lasercorn was pouring the batter all wrong.

"What?" Lasercorn questioned him once he saw Ian staring at him.

"You're doing it all wrong," he protested.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're pouring it unevenly, and look," he pointed, "There's too much in that one."

"Who cares?"

"I do! You're going to ruin these cupcakes and Mari is going to blame me!"

"Man, you are so over sensitive. The damn cupcakes are fine."

"No, you're going to mess them up. Here, let me pour them."

"Ian, stop being a baby, and stop trying to be the boss of me," Lasercorn glared, taking the bowl and pan over to the other counter.

"Well maybe if you'd do it right the first time I wouldn't have to be bossy."

This made Lasercorn stop in his tracks, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Lasercorn stared angrily at Ian, grabbing the bowl and pouring an insanely large amount of batter into the one of the cups making it overflow, "whoops."

Ian gasped, "David, look at what you did! Give me the bowl, obviously you can't be trusted."

Lasercorn's scowl turned into a malicious grin, "Why don't you come over here and make me."

Ian moved toward him, but before he could take the bowl, Lasercorn grabbed the mixing spoon and flung yellow cupcake batter all over Ian's face.

Ian looked at him in shock, "are you crazy?! David, I'm already pissed off at you. Don't make it wor-"

Lasercorn cut him off by flinging more onto Ian's shirt.

"Hey, this was new! Oh you are so dead!" Ian growled, sticking his hand into the delicious gooey mixture and then throwing it at Lasercorn.

"Oh, it's on!"

Soon a full on food fight broke out. Ian scooped batter and smeared it all over Lasercorn's shirt and face, and once he ran out, he grabbed the orange icing and rubbed it all through his hair. "I think I like this look; I really miss your orange hair," he laughed.

"Here, have a cupcake, _cupcake_!" Lasercorn shouted, picking a few up out of the pan and throwing them at Ian.

Ian shielded himself, and then squirted more frosting onto his boyfriend, "Is that all you got?!"

Lasercorn laughed as he ran to the refrigerator. He grabbed a can of ready whip and sprayed Ian, which made Ian retaliate by getting his own can. Soon they were both covered head to toe in frosting, cupcake batter and whipped cream.

Ian was panting after him and Lasercorn decided to take a break. He looked up into his eyes and smiled, not even remembering why he was mad at his boyfriend in the first place. Suddenly, Ian felt himself being pushed to the ground. He looked up to see Lasercorn on top of him, and before he had time to react he kissed him. Ian kissed back, sliding his tongue over the sweet cakey substance over Lasercorn's face.

Lasercorn smiled as he started to suck the whipped cream off of Ian's neck.

Ian groaned, gripping Lasercorn tighter, and pulling him closer.

"I love you, Ian,"

"I love you too, David,"

They both held each other for a moment, not really wanting to get up. Ian move so he could prop himself up on his elbows, "Hey David, I'm sorry I tried to control what you were doing. It didn't matter how much batter you put into the pan."

"I'm sorry we had that fight. It was all my fault, Ian."

"Do you even remember what it was about?"

"No," he laughed.

"Wow, we are such idiots."

"Yeah, but that's what makes us so great for each other."

"I guess so," Ian chuckled, "Y'know we should probably clean up this mess before Mari gets back."

"Hey, she's the one who wanted us to stop being mad."

"Yeah, but still. Oh, and we should probably call her to pick up more cake batter."

"Ok," he huffed, getting off of Ian.

Ian smiled as he watched Lasercorn walk away with handprints on the back of his pants. Just another reminder that Lasercorn was all his and no amount of fighting was going to change that.


End file.
